Danny Pan
CoolZDane and Jaden Groves' Movie Spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". It appeared on YouTube on November 5, 2011. Cast *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Peter Pan *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wendy Darling *Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) as John Darling *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Michael Darling *Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Tinker Bell *Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) as Captain Hook *Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) as Mr. Smee *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys Played By: *Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Thumper and Flower (Bambi) *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Tiger Lily *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Indian Chief *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Nana *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mary Darling *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as George Darling *Various Thieves (Aladdin; The Return of Jafar; Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as The Pirates *Norm the Genie (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Singing Pirate with Accordion *Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Hippopotamus *Kerchak, Kala and Baby Baboon (Tarzan; 1999) as The Ape Family *Rhinoceros (Jungle Cubs) as The Rhinoceros *Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Bear *Porcupine (Bambi 2) as The Surprise Animal *The Indians Played By: Colonel Hathi, The Jungle Patrol, The Monkeys, and The Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as The Mermaids *Haroud Bazi Bin (Aladdin; TV Series) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) as Indian Squaw *Adult Kovu and Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave and Squaw *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Brave's Mother In-Law Chapters: *Danny Pan Part 1-Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Danny Pan Part 2-Meet the Darling Family *Danny Pan Part 3-Bedtime/The Shadow *Danny Pan Part 4-Danny Chases His Shadow/Melody and Danny Meet *Danny Part Part 5-Mowgli and Tipo Meet Danny/Tanya In a Sulky Wood *Danny Part Part 6-Danny Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Danny Pan Part 7-Meet Captain Jafar And The Thieves/Abis Mal Vs Vlad Vladikoff *Danny Pan Part 8-Captain Jafar Attacks Danny and the Darling Children *Danny Pan Part 9-Meet the Lost Boys/Tanya Tries to Kill Melody *Danny Pan Part 10-"Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Danny Pan Part 11-Danny and Melody Meets the Mermaids/Captain Jafar Kidnaps Sawyer *Danny Pan Part 12-Danny tricks Captain Jafar/Saving Sawyer *Danny Pan Part 13-Captain Jafar's Next Plan *Danny Pan Part 14-"What Makes the Red Man Red" *Danny Pan Part 15-Tanya Helps Captain Jafar *Danny Pan Part 16-Big Chief Danny/I Had a Mother Once *Danny Pan Part 17-"Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Jafar *Danny Pan Part 18-"The Elegant of Captain Jafar"/A Bomb! *Danny Pan Part 19-Danny Cares About Tanya *Danny Pan Part 20-Danny vs. Captain Jafar/The Codfish *Danny Pan Part 21-Home Again/Ending Credits Trivia: *This film marks the debut of Melody, Mowgli, Tipo, Jafar, Abis Mal, Vlad Vladikoff, Chicha and Pacha. *This is the 14th Movie Spoof of CoolZDane and Jaden Groves. *Phineas and Ferb started the TV series in 2007 and ended in 2015. *Stay tuned for the rest of the consecutive parts of Sawyer White and the Seven Characters, Beauty and the Panda, The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style), and Enchanted (CoolZDane Style). Movie Used: *Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Cats Don't Dance *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) (Cut Scenes) *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *Phineas and Ferb *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Lady and the Tramp *The Fairly Odd Parents *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Tarzan (1999 Film) *House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains Gallery: Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Peter Pan Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Wendy Darling Mowgli-0.jpg|Mowgli as John Darling Tipo.jpg|Tipo as Michael Darling Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Tinker Bell Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Captain Hook Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Mr. Smee Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba, Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge, Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn, Ferb.jpg|Ferb Fletcher, Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper, and Flower.jpg|Flower as the Lost Boys Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Tiger Lily Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as the Indian Chief Ladydisney.png|Lady as Nana Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Mary Darling Pacha.jpg|Pacha as George Darling Category:CoolZDane Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Jaden Groves